dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sidony/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Sidony has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Sidony's remarks * (Revived) Let us never speak of this again. * (Revived) Thank you… I suppose. * (Revived) You’re useful after all. * (Fallen) Maker’s breath. * (Low health) I'm in trouble. * (Fallen) As much as I hate to bother anyone, I think I'm dying. * (Upon seeing treasure room) Yes, I’ll admit… that’s great. * (Entering new zone) Plan or no plan, if you die, I get your corpse. * (Upon completing an event) Fine. Done. Can we go now? * (Sighting a targeted enemy) Finally... * (Retrieval event) So I'm reduced to poking about for whatever the Inquisition desires? * (Entering new zone) I'm ready. Go. * (Entering new zone) 'Before we move on, we should decide how to approach this. * '(Calling party) Hey. Over here. * (Calling party) Get over here! * (Idle) I should have brought a book. * (Idle) The dead have more fun. * (Idle) This is what we're doing now? Standing around? * (To DLC character banter) 'Ugh, the Inquisition. Just, ugh. * '(To DLC character banter) ''' I just like the excuse to explore places like this. There’s so much knowledge to plunder. Sidony and Amund * '''Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Amund: Courage, little cowardly friend. We shall emerge victorious. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Amund: Take heart, sad little mage person. Think of the tales we shall tell if we survive. ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Amund: It is an interesting sight to be sure. But for some reason entirely full of books! Sidony and Argent * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Argent: Because we needed your skill. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Argent: Is that supposed to elicit sympathy? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Argent: She is a bard. She says what the listener wants to hear. ─────── * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Sidony: Did someone ask you for your life story? Keep quiet. It suits you better. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Sidony: Good. Good for you. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Sidony: Why? How? How does this help us? Sidony and Belinda * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Belinda: Because deep down you know you love us. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Belinda: You ate the ham, didn’t you? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Belinda: (giggles) Did she? I hear she collects rare romances, even the naughty ones! ─────── * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Sidony: Such blind admiration. Are all Templars this ignorant? ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Sidony: If you’re so certain prayer works, why not pray for something better? ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Sidony: Shh, I’m thinking. Sidony and Cillian * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Cillian: I assume that question was rhetorical. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Cillian: If there is anything I can do to ease your discomfort, just say it. ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Cillian: I suppose your love of books is your one redeeming feature. ─────── * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Sidony: Are we sharing dreams, now? ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Sidony: Maker, what I wouldn't give to be ambushed right now. ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Sidony: I considered poisoning that ham. Looks like I didn’t need to. Sidony and Hall * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Hall: You know we could be friends if you tried. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Hall: Are you alright? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Hall: I wonder what she reads for fun. ─────── * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Sidony: Why would you want to get used to it? ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Sidony: Could you please wonder a little more quietly? ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Sidony: (laughs) Oh. You were serious. Sidony and Isabela * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Isabela: To annoy us all with constant grumbling? Or am I wrong? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Isabela: My, is someone constipated again? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Isabela: Bet she did that just to shut you up. Sidony and Katari * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Katari: How am I supposed to know why you do things? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Katari: Please, you’re barely scratched! ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Katari: If you’re impressed by her library you should see what the Tamassrans collect. ─────── * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Sidony: I’d rather not. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Sidony: Yes, but have you ever killed a dragon? ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Sidony: Demons. As long as you expect them, they aren’t so terrible. Sidony and Korbin * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Korbin: A mystery for the ages. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Korbin: Are you feeling alright? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Korbin: I fear what’s in a spymaster’s library. ─────── * Korbin: Once in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Sidony: Homesick, are we? ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Sidony: It all dies, don’t worry. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Sidony: Yes that sounds good. Go with that. Sidony and Luka * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Luka: Was it because you thought you could find some magical artefact that would allow you to fry us all in our skins? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Luka: Wow, that almost sounded like a bronto. Good job! ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Luka: I sneaked in there a week ago, none of the pages tasted very good. ─────── * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Sidony: Ugh, why does it talk? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark Mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Sidony: Pity you didn’t stay trapped. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Sidony: I’m going to die here. I just know it. Sidony and Neria * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Neria: You hate it when we talk, but it’s just fine if you talk, isn’t it? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Neria: What now? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Neria: I wonder if she has anything on Elvhen history. ─────── * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Sidony: More than you thought you could handle? ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Sidony: I’m not sure why you think I care. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Sidony: Great. I’m so happy for you. Now go away. Sidony and Rion * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Rion: The promise of treasure and fine company? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Rion: What bothers you this time? Is it the smell of social interaction? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Rion: You’ll have to let me know what’s in there! ─────── * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Sidony: The people on the other hand? Terrible. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Sidony: Want freedom? Take it. If you wait for someone to give it to you, you will never be free. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Sidony: Ugh. Sidony and another Sidony * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Other Sidony: Yes, we really shouldn’t have agreed to come. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Other Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Other Sidony: I heard she has the first edition of “Fortikum Kadab”! It’s exciting, no? Sidony and Tamar * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Tamar: Indeed, why is you here? To test our patience? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Tamar: Do you ever stop your bellyaching? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Tamar: Books are just kindling. ─────── * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Sidony: There are many kinds of power. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Sidony: Well, aren't you merciful. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Sidony: (Sighs.) Can we just focus on not dying, right this minute? Please? Sidony and Thornton * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Thornton: I’m pretty sure you don’t want me answering that. ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Thornton: Oh, dear. Your life is ever so hard, isn't it? ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Thornton: I doubt sister Leliana collects tomes that describe how to eviscerate your enemies with your mind. ─────── * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Sidony: Must not have been a Pride demon, then. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Sidony: Might be foolish of me, but I think it does. There’s enough people here that they’ll likely stumble upon some kind of solution. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Sidony: Such lofty aspirations! What’s next, a second pair of shoes? Sidony and Zither! * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Zither!: The show must go on, friend. Think of the music, the fans! You don’t want to let them down, do you? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Zither!: You remind me of my old manager Alphonse. He said that a lot too. ─────── * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Zither!: No no no, you gotta follow up a gig like this with more music! And drinks! Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues